Recordando a Romeo y Julieta
by catumy
Summary: Unas palabras compartidas, un secreto, un encuentro en la oscuridad... ¿no quieres besarme? ONESHOT


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi (lástima…), sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin afán de lucro, tan solo para mi entretenimiento y el de las personas que tengan tiempo y ganas de leer. Espero que os guste

**RECORDANDO A ROMEO Y JULIETA**

**Por Catumy**

Akane era consciente de que llegaba tarde. Apuró el paso al tomar la calle del dojo, nerviosa por el sermón que, probablemente, le regalaría su padre. Suspiró. Lo más probable era que Soun Tendo no se preocupara de su tardanza sino porque, a causa de ella, la cena se habría retrasado. Sonrió al pensar en lo simples que podían ser los hombres. Tan solo les importaba el hecho de tener el estómago lleno a su hora. Qué más daba que ella se perdiera por el camino o le ocurriera algo importante.

Fue al fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando precisamente en su padre. Era otro hombre el que se había colado en sus pensamientos. Apretó los puños y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. El trabajo que tenía que entregar en pocos días era una buena alternativa. Al menos tendría la mente ocupada hasta que llegara al dojo y tuviera que enfrentarse a cierto par de ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño, aunque muy a su pesar.

Apenas había entrado al jardín cuando vio las luces encendidas del salón, lo que significaba que, probablemente, habían empezado a cenar sin ella. Luego, a medida que avanzaba con pasos decididos de quien conoce el terreno que pisa, escuchó voces y risas conocidas. Tenían visita. Y no era del todo deseada, podría añadir.

Se resignó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a toda clase de intromisiones en su casa y en su vida como para molestarse por que Shampoo hubiera vuelto a auto-invitarse a cenar. Aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia que la amazona le quitara su lugar en la mesa y se pasara toda la cena frotándose contra el brazo de Ranma y tratando de darle la comida en la boca. Claro que, si él era lo bastante estúpido como para permitirlo…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – anunció al entrar al recibidor.

Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sintió la presencia de su hermana mayor detrás de ella.

- Akane, llegas tarde… - comentó Kasumi con su dulzura habitual.

- Lo siento Kasumi, me he entretenido en la biblioteca… Supongo que no me di cuenta de la hora.

La mayor de las Tendo se dio por satisfecha con esa explicación, sabiendo que su hermana era merecedora de toda su confianza. Con una sonrisa en los labios, la precedió en su camino hasta el salón, donde toda la familia se hallaba reunida en torno a uno de los mejores banquetes de Kasumi.

Como esperaba, Shampoo se había sentado en el lugar que ella solía ocupar. Antes de poder decir nada, encontró un claro desafío en los ojos de la amazona, por lo que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. No era el momento ni el lugar para enzarzarse en una discusión sin sentido. Qué más le daba a ella sentarse al lado de Ranma. Ni que eso fuera importante. Saludó levemente a los presentes y se disculpó de nuevo por la tardanza mientras se sentaba al lado de Nabiki.

- Akane, no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas… - empezó a decir Soun.

- ¿Habías quedado con alguien sin yo saberlo, hermanita? – Nabiki le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

- No digas tonterías, Nabiki ¿Cómo podría ocultarte algo? – bromeó la pequeña de los Tendo.

- Sabes que en esta casa hay unos horarios que deben ser cumplidos… - continuaba Soun, ajeno a que estaba siendo ignorado.

- Akane, quizás tú puedas solucionar una duda que tenemos – interrumpió Genma, levantando la voz para llamar la atención de todos.

- ¿Una duda? – Akane recibió un bol de arroz de las manos de Kasumi y paseó la mirada por los allí reunidos. Le pareció ver un atisbo de burla en los ojos de Shampoo pero la ignoró.

- Esta tarde hemos estado viendo unos vídeos… - Mientras Genma hablaba, Akane se fijó en el extraño color que tenían las mejillas de Ranma. Empezó a temerse lo peor. – Y hay algo que no entendemos.

- ¿Qué videos? – preguntó casi sin atreverse a hacerlo.

- El que grabamos cuando Ranma y tú actuasteis en el instituto – aclaró Kasumi – El de Romeo y Julieta.

Akane sintió que el color acudía a sus mejillas. Dirigió la mirada a su prometido pero éste parecía muy concentrado en el contenido de su plato. Akane lo odió por su indiferencia.

- Hemos estado comentándolo y nos preguntamos… - empezó a decir Genma antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo, tajante.

- Cállate, papá.

- Pero Ranma, solamente quiero preguntarle a Akane que era lo que…

Tuvo que detenerse ya que de pronto se encontró sentado en medio del estanque del jardín, convertido en un enorme panda, cortesía de Ranma.

- Ranma, no hay por qué enfadarse – comentó Nabiki.

- Nada de peleas durante la cena – protestó Kasumi.

- Airen, tu volver a sentarte con Shampoo ¿Si? – la china tironeó suavemente de la ropa del muchacho, obligándole a que se sentara de nuevo.

- Ya sabéis que no quiero que os metáis en mi vida – explicó el chico, con voz tensa.

- Tampoco hay para tanto – suspiró Nabiki – Tan solo se trataba de una pregunta inocente.

- Le preguntamos a Ranma pero se limitó a enfadarse y a gritarnos que nos metiéramos en nuestros asuntos – explicó Kasumi.

"Mal hijo" escribió Genma en uno de sus típicos carteles de panda.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿Queréis? – Ranma quería dar el tema por zanjado, saltaba a la vista tanto por el tono de su voz como por la tensión que había en sus músculos.

Akane, a pesar de sentirse intrigada por la famosa duda, comprendió que era mejor no remover el asunto, y olvidarse de él. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió durante la obra que representaron lo más probable era que su familia estuviera preocupada por algún aspecto personal, y prefería no tener que compartir con ellos según que cuestiones.

- Bueno Akane, contéstanos tú. – Decidió Nabiki.

- ¡Nabiki! – el muchacho trató de detener la afilada lengua de su "cuñada" pero sin éxito.

- ¿De qué hablabais Ranma y tu justo antes de daros aquel falso beso?

Akane estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida que tenía en la boca. Levantó la mirada hacia Ranma y le pareció que él se había quedado clavado en el sitio, con los hombros tensos y la cabeza baja. ¿Estaría avergonzado?

Tardó unos segundos en rememorar aquella conversación… _¿No quieres besarme?... Sí que quiero… Pero no así, delante de todos…_ Le costaba recordar las palabras exactas pero, en esencia, Ranma le había susurrado que sí quería besarla… Notó varios pares de ojos clavados en ella, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿De qué hablamos? – Consiguió decir – La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Nada importante, supongo.

- ¿Estás completamente segura? – Interrogó Nabiki, visiblemente decepcionada - ¿No hubo palabras de amor ni promesas de futuro? Vaya chasco.

- ¡Claro que no! – Estalló Ranma, sin dejar terminar a la chica - ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Mi Airen solo decir esas cosas a Shampoo. – apoyó la amazona, pegándose más al cuerpo del chico.

- Entonces ¿A qué venía tanto misterio? – preguntó Kasumi, haciendo que todos se dieron cuenta de que la reacción de Ranma había sido exagerada.

- En realidad – interrumpió Akane – creo que Ranma dijo algo así como "ánimo Akane, pronto todo habrá terminado".

- ¡Airen solo se tomaba un respiro! – Canturreó Shampoo – Necesitar tomar impulso para besar a Akane. Ella no ser femenina… Airen solo querer el premio.

- Calla, Shampoo – susurró Ranma, atento a la reacción de Akane. Casi esperaba que la mesa volara por los aires de un momento a otro, pero la muchacha no se movió.

Por encima de las voces de los Tendo, que iniciaron otra conversación sin darle más vueltas al asunto, dos pares de ojos se encontraron. El primer par, unos preocupados ojos azules, estudiaron la mirada ligeramente melancólica de los de color chocolate. El chico se dijo a sí mismo que hablaría con Akane en cuanto los demás se fueran a dormir. Aunque solamente fuera para explicarle lo que había ocurrido en la mesa hasta que ella llegó al dojo.

La cena transcurrió con los incidentes habituales, las continuas peleas de Genma y su hijo, los comentarios con doble sentido de Nabiki, las alusiones a un probable matrimonio de Shampoo… Y el silencio absoluto por parte de una Akane sumida en sus pensamientos.

… _No aquí, delante de todos…_

- ¿Akane? – la aludida levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre en boca de su padre - ¿Te encuentras bien, hija mía?

- Solo estoy cansada – sonrió levemente – Creo que me iré a dormir. Gracias por la cena.

Se levantó de la mesa, ajena a la mirada azul que se clavó en su espalda cuando ella salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-

No recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba despierta. Solamente sabía que hacía un largo rato que había dejado de escuchar sonido procedente del piso inferior, lo que significaba que todos se habían acostado ya. Pero ella no podía dormirse. Se movió en la cama para mirar el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran más de las doce.

El problema era que no había forma de coger el sueño. Quizás si se levantaba a tomar un vaso de leche caliente… Alargó una mano y encendió la lamparita, cerrando los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz. Apartó las mantas y tuvo un escalofrío al sentir el tacto del frío suelo en sus pies.

Caminando casi de puntillas, pues no le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a la mirada interrogante de ninguno de los miembros de su familia, Akane consiguió llegar hasta la cocina sin sobresaltos. Se sirvió un vaso de leche que puso a calentar en el microondas. Sonrió para sí misma al pensar que, al menos, era capaz de calentar la leche sin hacer explotar la cocina. Y eso era un comienzo.

_¿No quieres besarme?_

El sonido del aparato al terminar el programa la hizo sobresaltarse. Sin darse cuenta, su mente había viajado a aquella tarde de teatro… sacudió la cabeza. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse melancólica. Añadió un poco de miel a la leche y salió de la cocina en completo silencio.

Se dirigió al salón, donde no había ni un solo vestigio de que horas antes se hubiera realizado allí una cena para siete personas. Kasumi era una eficiente ama de casa. Se sentó, apenas sin pensarlo, en el lugar de Ranma y acarició la madera de la mesa con la yema de los dedos. Casi podía notar la tibieza del cuerpo del chico en el mueble. Casi.

Su mirada viajó distraída por la estancia mientras daba pequeños sorbos a la leche caliente. Sentía la dulzura en su boca y el calor desplazándose a través de su garganta. Durante una décima de segundo, se preguntó a sí misma como sería el sabor de los labios de Ranma… _Akane, idiota_. Eso era algo que con toda seguridad no iba a averiguar nunca, de modo que lo mejor era dejarse de pensamientos surrealistas. Se frotó la frente con los dedos, tratando de relajarse.

Un ruido detrás de ella la sobresaltó ¿ladrones? Se puso de pie a toda velocidad y se preparó para lanzarle la leche caliente encima al intruso cuando se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. De la impresión casi se le olvidó respirar.

- ¿Ranma? – Consiguió balbucear - ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti – contestó él sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- No podía dormir – señaló el vaso que sostenía.

- Creí entender que estabas cansada.

- Y lo estoy – instintivamente, se puso a la defensiva – por eso mismo no puedo dormir.

Apartó la mirada de los ojos de Ranma y se reprendió a sí misma por no ser capaz de relajarse estando a solas con él. Sentía una tirantez en la nuca que amenazaba con partirle el cuello en dos. Volvió a sentarse y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

El chico se movió cuidadosamente por la estancia, sin hacer un solo ruido, silencioso como un gato. Sin mediar palabra, se arrodilló detrás de ella y posó una mano en medio de su espalda. Akane se quedó rígida y aguantó la respiración.

- Estás muy tensa – murmuró el chico – Tienes la espalda llena de nudos.

Despacio, casi acariciando, las manos de Ranma recorrieron su columna vertebral, apretando y masajeando suavemente para eliminar las tensiones acumuladas. Pero a ella le resultaba imposible relajarse en esa situación.

_¿No quieres besarme?_

Akane soltó el aire ruidosamente cuando los dedos del chico se posaron en su cuello desnudo. Él se detuvo, creyendo que la había lastimado.

- Lo siento ¿te he hecho daño?

- ¡No! – Akane se dio cuenta de que había contestado demasiado deprisa – No… Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

- Sería mejor que visitaras al doctor Tofú. Tu espalda está bastante tocada

- Puede… puede que lo haga.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado.

- No es para tanto.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos jóvenes. Akane se preguntaba que estaba pasando por la mente del chico, quien permanecía serio y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Inconscientemente, desvió su mirada a los labios masculinos y tragó saliva al ver asomar la lengua de él.

_¿No quieres besarme?_

- Será mejor que me acueste de una vez – trató de sonar lo más calmada posible, aunque estaba segura de que su voz había sonado ligeramente más ronca de lo habitual.

- Akane yo… - La muchacha se quedó a medio camino de levantarse, con las rodillas todavía posadas en el suelo. – Quería… quería disculparme por lo de esta noche.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ellos… en la cena te han interrogado a ti porque yo no he sabido mantenerlos a raya. Lo siento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó ella colocando su mano en la tibia frente del muchacho – No parece que tengas fiebre.

- ¿Y eso a que viene?

- Normalmente te limitas a provocarme hasta que te golpeo en lugar de disculparte por nada. – explicó ella al tiempo que retiraba su mano. Se sintió incompleta al perder el contacto con él.

- ¿Acaso prefieres que lo haga así?

- No – sonrió ella- me gusta más que seas sincero

Ranma sintió como con aquella sonrisa su estómago se encogía hasta volverse diminuto. ¿Cómo un simple gesto lograba alterarlo de esa forma?

_¿No quieres besarme?_

La muchacha tomó el vaso y se levantó. Ya era hora de meterse en la cama, aunque dudaba que, después de ese encuentro, la leche fuera a hacer el más mínimo efecto. Después de todo, eran contadas las veces en las que el chico se mostraba tan sincero y que establecían contacto físico tan… no se le ocurría otra palabra que no fuera _íntimo_.

- Akane, espera.

La muchacha se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Sonaba tan seductor en los labios de su prometido… Dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho y lo vio manipular el vídeo. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

- Ranma… ¿Qué significa…?

Se quedó callada al ver la escena que aparecía en la pantalla. Eran ellos dos, representando la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Precisamente en la escena final de la obra, la escena del beso. En ella, se apreciaba claramente que el chico estaba diciendo algo pero era imposible entender nada por el movimiento de sus labios. Afortunadamente para ellos.

Solo que ambos sabían lo que se dijo en su momento.

_¿No quieres besarme?... _

_Sí que quiero… Pero no así, delante de todos…_

- Akane yo… - tartamudeó el muchacho – Quería que supieras que… lo que dije…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – el ritmo de su corazón aumentó considerablemente.

- Lo que dije justo antes de…

- ¿Antes…?

- Antes de… del… beso… - jamás le había costado tanto pronunciar una palabra.

- Lo que dijiste… - definitivamente, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y empezaba a preguntarse si el chico no sería capaz de escucharlo.

- Lo decía… lo decía de verdad.

_Sí que quiero… Pero no así, delante de todos…_

- ¿En serio? – el chico asintió con la cabeza, completamente sonrojado. – Entonces… Si hubiéramos estado solos… ¿Lo habrías hecho?

Un nuevo asentimiento por parte del muchacho. Akane respiró fuerte, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Probablemente era un sueño y en cualquier momento sonaría el despertador, arrancándola de esa intimidad que se había establecido entre ellos.

- Ahora… - reaccionó al escuchar la voz del chico, casi en un susurro – ahora… estamos solos…

- Ranma… - su voz sonó tan débil que apenas fue consciente de haber pronunciado su nombre.

- Estamos solos… y yo… - tragó saliva y se dio ánimo mentalmente – yo… sigo queriendo… hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres…? – Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Definitivamente, se trataba de un sueño - ¿Quieres besarme?

Con un suave asentimiento, el muchacho se acercó ligeramente, observando atentamente las reacciones de su prometida. Ella no parecía molesta ni enfadada, solamente sorprendida. Pudo ver un intenso rojo coloreando sus mejillas y dándole ese aspecto inocente que a él tanto le gustaba. Otro paso más y la tenía al alcance de la mano.

Deseaba besarla más que a nada. Era una idea que se había ido gestando en su mente desde hacía algún tiempo y, de hecho, había estado a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Y en ese momento, al amparo de la noche y estado prácticamente seguro de que no iba a ser rechazado… Tomó aire y se acercó despacio a los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha.

Pero faltando apenas unos centímetros, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, obligándolos a separarse con violencia. En el dintel de la puerta apareció Genma, todavía adormilado. La escena que se representaba delante de él era, por lo menos, sospechosa. Ranma y Akane sentados uno a cada lado de la mesa, con las cabezas gachas y evitando mirarse y en la televisión, el video de la representación de Romeo y Julieta, llegado a su fin.

- Ranma, hijo mío… ¡¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!! – Corrió a abrazar a su hijo, ignorando los intentos que hacia el chico para zafarse de sus brazos – Estudias tus propios errores para lograr una técnica perfecta ¡Así actúan los Saotome!

Akane los miró, horrorizada. Genma había interpretado erróneamente la situación. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si eso era una cosa buena o mala. Al día siguiente, todos iban a preguntarle si era cierto que a altas horas de la noche se reunía con su prometido para estudiar como perfeccionar sus besos.

Suspiró, derrotada. Ya no había forma de detener aquello.

Sin decir nada, salió en silencio de la habitación, dejó el vaso vacío en la cocina y subió las escaleras tan silenciosamente como las había bajado. Había estado cerca, muy cerca, de hacer lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Pero, para no variar, su privacidad, la de ambos, había sido pisoteada por un padre sobreexcitado.

Escuchó su nombre en un susurro por detrás de ella justo en el momento en que entraba en su habitación. Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Ranma ¿Cómo había podido sorprenderla de esa forma? Miró alrededor, no había ni rastro de Genma.

- ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

- Se está bañando – contestó él, simplemente.

La muchacha comprendió. Lo más probable era que la siguiente figura que subiera las escaleras fuera la de un panda gigante, furioso y empapado. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Akane… siento que las cosas tengan que ser así entre nosotros.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizo ella – Al fin y al cabo, ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados.

- Pero… - él acortó la distancia entre ambos. – Maldición, que difícil es esto…

La muchacha apretó el pomo de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ¿Qué se proponía el chico? Un momento… ¿Acaso iba a…?

- Quiero besarte – anunció él con determinación – y si no quieres que lo haga, este es el momento de decirlo.

- ¿Por… por qué? – consiguió articular Akane en medio de su aturdimiento.

- Porque una vez que lo haga… - se acercó un poco más ella, quedándose separado de su cuerpo por solo unos centímetros – no habrá forma de que me separe de ti.

A pesar de la oscuridad, fue capaz de ver como las pupilas de su prometida se oscurecían, como el color rojo asomaba a sus mejillas y como su respiración se agitaba ligeramente. Ella también quería. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Despacio, queriendo darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su cercanía, acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel y de la tibieza de su contacto. Situó su mano en la unión del cuello con la mandíbula y, después de tragar saliva por última vez, acercó su rostro al de ella.

El contacto fue cálido, firme y decidido. Los labios de ambos tomaron contacto a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos a partir del mismo molde. Los ojos de los dos se cerraron para concentrarse mejor en las nuevas sensaciones. Un impulso eléctrico que nacía de ese punto de unión los recorrió por completo, hasta la punta de los pies.

Y después, tan lentamente como se había acercado a ella, Ranma interrumpió el beso.

- Mi padre – dijo, como única explicación.

Akane, inmóvil en el dintel de la puerta de su habitación, pudo ver como el chico de la trenza regresaba a su propio dormitorio y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, justo un segundo antes de que un panda hiciera crujir los escalones con su peso. Todavía anonadada por el beso que acababa de recibir, acertó a entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta sin apenas hacer ruido.

-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno del día siguiente fue, en efecto, justo como ella había esperado. La familia la atosigó con preguntas relativas al motivo por el cual se había encontrado con Ranma a escondidas. Akane los cortó diciendo que simplemente habían coincidido en el comedor mientras tomaban un vaso de leche caliente y que el hecho de que estuvieran viendo la cinta de Romeo y Julieta no era más que el producto de la activa imaginación de Genma.

- A decir verdad – añadió mientras masticaba su desayuno- yo diría que estaba más dormido que despierto. Quizá lo soñó.

La desilusión adornaba las caras de todos los que estaban en la mesa, excepto en la de Ranma, en quien creyó ver una sombra de agradecimiento y complicidad. Aunque era posible de que solamente se tratara de su imaginación.

Después de desayunar, los jóvenes tuvieron que correr, como siempre, pues les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar al instituto. Nabiki había salido hacía tiempo, ya que tenía "negocios" que atender. Akane estaba inclinada para ponerse los zapatos cuando Ranma pasó por su lado.

- Date prisa o llegaremos tarde, marimacho.

La muchacha lo miró con tristeza. ¿Marimacho? Eso significaba que lo de la noche anterior solamente había sido ¿un sueño? Estuvo a punto de abofetearse a sí misma por su estupidez.

- Ranma, Akane, llegaréis tarde si no os dais prisa – les dijo Kasumi a su espalda mientras pasaba cerca de ellos con un cesto de ropa sucia.

Akane miró a Ranma y lo observó sonreír. Cuando su hermana hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, el chico se acercó impulsivamente y le estampó un ardiente beso en los labios.

- Quiero hacerlo…- le susurró al oído – pero no delante de todos.

Akane sonrió. Después de todo, no había sido un sueño.

**FIN**

**Hace mil millones de años que no escribo nada… (sin exagerar). Tenía este fic empezado y hoy, rebuscando en el ordenador lo he encontrado y me he dicho ¿Lo intento? Y aquí está el resultado.**

**Espero que no haya sido demasiado empalagoso, pero estoy en un momento de mi vida en el que necesito mimos y cariño así que ¡ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!**

**Besos, catumy**


End file.
